The Last Time
by jacobn
Summary: Mackenzie's dad is having health issues.
1. Chapter 1

**new story! :) **

**some other random idea i had. again, with all my fanfics, i have no idea where this is headed. just a jumbled mix-match of inspirations and ideas from all the other lovely newsroom stories. let me know your thoughts...**

"Jim will take over for me."

"Mac, can you just stop for a second ad breathe."

"I am breathing, Will. That hasn't stopped."

"I know," Will came around to her side of the desk. "I think you need to slow down your breathing."

"The rate of my breathing is fine."

"He'll be okay, Mac." Will was leaning against her desk.

"I know." Mackenzie dropped the papers she was fussing with and turned her attention to her best friend.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Will asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. There is no one who could come-"

"Say the word." He interrupted her.

"You need to do the show tonight."

"I can find someone else."

"Do the how Will. End of story." Mackenzie turned back to her computer.

"You are impossible." Will turned to leave her office.

"I am not." She replied quietly to herself after he left.

She gathered her things and left in a hurry. Mackenzie didn't even stop at home, she took a gab straight to the airport.

She had received a phone call from her brother earlier - her mother could be heard in the back ground in hysterics. They had taken her father to the emergency room, they proceeded to perform heart surgery. In the back of her mind, she was worried, but she had to put on a brave front for he family.

She was nervous. Anyone that could see her would be able to tell that she was nervous. Her foot bounced up and down, her breathing was slightly sped up, she was hot and clammy. She hated flying.

"Ms. McHale?" A young lady from the airport flight crew was standing over her.

"Y-yes." Mackenzie looked up, suddenly worried even more.

"If you'll follow me."

"I've already been cleared-"

"Ma'am, they are boarding the first class right now. We are waiting for you."

"But I didn't purchase a first... Class..."

"Ma'am?" The attendant looked at her, motioning forward.

Mackenzie followed the attendant to the gate, scanning her ticket and sending her down to the plane. Once she was one board, she realized what was going on.

"This is all you, isn't it?"

"It's about time." Will stood to take her carryon bag and store it above their seats.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know. But I am."

"Will-" Mackenzie gave in. It was hopeless, the more she'd push, the harder he would pull.

"So I know you don't usually like the window seats, but they said that the window seat is more comfortable for sleeping."

"You know I don't sleep on plane."

"Which is why I brought these." He held up a bottle of sleeping pills. She gave him a hard look as if trying to say, 'I'm not taking that.' Mackenzie's nerves always got the best of her when flying.

"Mac," he pulled her down to the seat. "I know you're worried about your dad. It shows. I can tell you haven't slept in a while and don't even try to lie to me about that. It's a 6 hour flight to Seattle, just please, try to rest."

"Fine." She huffed.

"Thank you." He slipped her a pill and watched her chase it was a gulp of water.

The flight filled up, leaving Mackenzie very quiet. Will read a newspaper to try and pass the time. He knew that he would eventually close his eyes on Mackenzie settled down.

"Are you planning on staying with me the whole time?" Mackenzie questioned sleepily.

"As long as you need me." Will leaned his head back and looked down at her.

The plane was about to take off, they were heading down the runway.

"You can stay," Mackenzie reached for his hand. "I hate this part."

"I know." He squeezed it back.

"Thank you," her voice was almost a whisper.

He waited a few minutes before looking back down at her. She was struggling I keep her eyes open. He pushed the armrest up between them and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her as close as the seatbelt would allow.

"Relax Kenzie." He whispered into her hair. That was all she needed. She gave up the fight to the sleep aid and let her eyes close completely, sinking into Will's warmth.

**...so? should i continue or just leave it as it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Majority vote wins. :)**

When they landed, Mackenzie was still slightly out of it. Will knew that she was going to be staying in a hotel, so he had arranged to have a separate room at the same hotel.

Their relationship was in a good place - the best of friends, but not really ready to cross that line into a relationship. They had the talk a million times, but still always coming to the conclusion that Will wasn't ready to forgive. So they stayed where they were - somewhere on the line of friends but wanting more. Will and Mackenzie knew each other better than they knew anyone else. Which is why it was still a shock to everyone that they hadn't gotten together. But they were comfortable.

Mackenzie had spent the majority of her day in the hospital. Trying to recover from the jet lag, time difference and the sleeping pill was more difficult that she anticipated. She kept her body fueled with cheap coffee and a candy bar from the vending machine. It wasn't until visiting hours were over and they were forced to leave that she finally checked her phone.

Text message from Will: Let me know when you are ready to come back, I will send a car to pick you up.

She waited outside until the black town car pulled up. Part of her hoped that Will would be inside the car. She needed someone to understand her. To explain the words to her in a more relatable tone and not as medical jargon spewed from a textbook.

Being in close quarters with her parents and her brother was trying and it forced her to deal with constant frustration and annoyance. She couldn't understand why, right now, today, things were much more difficult to deal with.

The thing about sleeping pills is that they worked too well on Mackenzie. Exhaustion hit her in waves, the new stress was a riptide, emotions drained out of her like a storm tearing through the center of the ocean. Her eyes burned when she closed them, they burned even more to keep them opened. She needed more sleep. But the grumbled and pain in her stomach demanded otherwise.

When she climbed into the car, disappointed that she was alone, she glanced at her watch. It was close to 9 pm, meaning it was really 3 am in New York. She hadn't eaten more than the candy bar in over 36 hours. Which also meant she hadn't slept in even more hours than that.

Now that she confirmed her father was breathing and had a beating heart, her own body began to shut down. She felt like she had been drinking; she moved slower, vision blurred, and all her muscles screamed in protest to any small movement she carried out.

She instinctively dialed the only number that she knew by heart, hoping he wasn't already sleeping.

"Hey," his voice was quiet, content, but it filled her ears with joy. "You almost back?"

"Yup."

"You sound tired."

"I just want to eat and sleep. I can't remember the last time I was awake for this long or had gone this long without food."

"The emotional stress isn't helping." Will stated. He knew that she was a strong woman, the strongest that he's ever known. But he could tell by her tone that she was close to giving up.

"Yeah." Mackenzie was trying her best to stay awake until she had something to eat. But the car ride was slowly rocking her into a slumber. "Will?"

"Yeah, Mac?"

"Where can I get a cheeseburger and fries?"

Will laughed. "Why don't you come up to my room when you get here? I'll order something or get Lonney to go pick stuff up for us."

"I have to check into my room,"

"This might be pushing the friendship, but why don't you stay in my room? I got the suite, you can eat and sleep. I'll go to your room once you've eaten and have fallen asleep."

"You have the fluffy pillows?"

"Yes Mac, I've got the fluffy pillows." He smiled.

"Okay." She yawned. "I'm just down the street. What room?"

"613. See you soon." Will hangs up before she can change her mind. Explains to Lonney that they need food and sends him on his way.

By the time Mackenzie had gotten to the 6th floor with her suitcase in tow, she had zero energy left. In fact, she was surprised to find any energy at all. She knocked lightly on his door and waited.

"Hey you,"

"Hi." She whispered. And that's when it all fell apart. Any last ounce of strength she had was pulled right from her. Her emotions cut loose, opening the dam of waterworks she kept at bay all day. Will quickly pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Her head nestled into his shoulder and neck,resting heavily on his chest. Her tears fell slowly at first. They both assumed it was due to exhaustion.

"C'mon inside." He ushered her in, taking her bag from her. Once inside the dimly lit hotel room, she opened her bag and rummaged through it. She started to frantically search, digging as deep as the clothes would allow. She stopped and closed her eyes, standing up straight to fill her lungs completely.

"I hate to ask..." She started to say. Eyes closed still.

"What do you need?" He came up behind her with his hand finding the small of her back.

"I forgot pajamas." Her voice wavered holding back more tears.

"It's okay." Will said. "You can borrow something of mine. I have a couple extra shirts and my hoodie."

Mackenzie only nodded. He pulled the items from his bag and handed them to her.

He didn't like this version of Mackenzie. There was absolutely no fight in her at all. He had only seen her like this a couple of times and it was never good.

Lonney knocked on the door with the food while Mackenzie was in the bathroom. When she came out, she could smell the food.

"Sorry but McDonalds was the only thing open." He hoped it was okay.

"Smells good." She sat on the corner of the bed, wearing his boxers, shirt and hoodie.

They ate in silence and they ate quickly. Will turned on the news on the TV. He was propped up against the headboard while he ate and watched the reports. When Mackenzie finished eating she crawled up and slid under the covers. She then laid her head in his lap. This movement shocked him. He wasn't sure what to do. He was certain Mackenzie wasn't in her right mind now an so all her actions must be excused. But as confused as Will was, he also was ecstatic. His hand instinctively moved to her head, sliding his fingers into her hair to gently massage her scalp. One of her hands found its way to his free hand and interlocked their fingers together.

"Stay here." She whispered.

"Whatever you need," he smiled down. "I'm here for you Kenzie."


	3. Chapter 3

Mackenzie sat straight up. Putting together her surroundings the best she could in the dark. She rubbed her eyes and searched for a clock. She wasn't in her apartment, she couldn't have been anywhere that she knew. She sat for a few minutes, letting reality slowly creep back over her. When it became too much, she decided to get some fresh air. Finding her way to the balcony was easier than she thought. Once she was outside, she closed her eyes and leaned against the side of the hotel wall. Sinking down to admitting position, she tried to get her thoughts to stop and her heart to slow down.

"Kenz," a familiar voice came from her right. She opened her eyes and found Will lounging in of the patio seats. There was a bottle of beer half full on the table.

"I'll leave you alone soon, I just needed a moment." She explained and then closed her eyes again. "Some fresh air."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I had a nightmare."

"You've only been sleeping for about two hours. Do you want another sleeping pill?"

"Please don't-" she begged. The last thing that she needed was another sleeping pill. There were a few things that helped her sleep - tea with honey, Will and watching TV.

"What can I do to help?" He was still seated in the patio chair. He looked more alert now, more tense.

"You know I can't ask that of you." She got up quickly and let herself back into the hotel room. She walked quickly back to the huge bed, climbed in and pulled the covers up high. She allowed a few tears to fall.

Why was the world shitting on her so hard right now?

"Kenzie," she felt the bed dip and a rush of cool air as he slid in behind her. She closed her eyes tighter to try and stop the tears from falling. "Hey," he whispered.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah?"

"Look at me," he was pushing gently to get her to turn over. When she did, he noticed the tears. Even in the dark her features were swollen and tired. "You don't have to ask. Just tell me what you need."

They were both quiet for a few moments. She took a deep breath and allowed him to pull her closer to his chest.

"I need you."

He kissed the top of her head, tucked her closer to his body and waited for her to even out her breathing.

The next morning, Mackenzie slowly woke up. She was blanketed with a heavy warmth. She turned slowly to her back, where she found Will fast asleep.

She closed her eyes. His breath tickled her neck. She let her heart swallow itself while at this moment. And then, one muscle at a time, she pried herself from his comforting grip and headed to the bathroom for a shower

When she left, Will was still fast asleep buried under the covers. She got a taxi and made it down to the hospital quickly. She knew that he would call when he woke up.

"How's he doing?" She sits next to her mother.

"Better now. They are talking about putting in a pacemaker now... And then they said he had another stroke last night."

"A pacemaker?" Mackenzie questioned. "What good will that do?"

"I need you to do something for me," her mother looked like she had gotten less sleep than her daughter.

"Sure."

"Can't you and your brother just get along?"

"Mom, I'm trying." She sighed.

"Try harder." Her mother looked away. "You two aren't doing anyone any favors."

"I know. I'm just trying to be here for you guys and for dad."

"Which is why you had to fly in from New York." The deep voice behind her stated. "Did you know," he came around to the front. "I drove here, I drove dad here when he first collapsed. And I'll be the one to take him home."

"Jesus Christ, Ron." The mother got up and walked away.

"Like I said, I want to be here for dad."

"Do you think he even knows you are here?" He brother asked.

Before Mackenzie could answer he cell phone went off. She dug in her purse and pulled it out.

"Hey Will," she stood up to walk away.

"Wait - he still talks to you?!" Her brother yelled causing everyone to turn and stare.

Mackenzie took a deep breath before continuing the phone call. It was early still and her father would go into surgery soon. Will offered to come sit with her, but she declined, she wanted to be alone for a bit.

Instead, Will decided to head out on the town. Do some shopping, get a decent dinner ready for her.

"That's pathetic, you know," Ron retorts when she returns to her seat.

"Fuck off."

"I'm sorry but it's true. I thought Will had some balls, but to come back to you after you cheated on him... That's pretty low."

"Stop it, Ron."

"I mean," he continued, "Will is basically like a celebrity. He's on television and shit. And he could be with anyone he wanted. Yet he goes to the girl who once cheated on him."

"You don't know everything." Mackenzie tried to busy herself with a magazine.

"What if, this is great, what if he's leading you on so you can fall in love and he will cheat on you?!"

"God," Mackenzie slammed the magazine closed and threw it on the table next to her chair the best she could. "Just fucking leave me alone."

"Just pointing out facts, Mackenzie." He laughed as she it up to walk away. "You should know about facts."

Mackenzie walked away. She wanted to text or call Will. But she also didn't want to bother him. He would come up and stay with her. Which is exactly what she didn't want to happen. She needed... Something. Whatever it was, she didn't know yet.

Mackenzie stretched her legs out in front of her, trying to remove herself from the hard chair. She located her watch to check the time - 8:30. She looked around the waiting room, which was almost empty. When she finally stood, she glanced out the window and noticed it had gotten dark out. She slept for almost 10 full hours in a hospital chair? The realization struck her as odd, but shrugged it off as decent sleep regardless. When she checked her phone there were messages from Will and other family members. She dialed his number quickly.

"I'm so sorry Will." He spit out as soon as he picked up.

"You okay?" He questioned calmly. He wasn't mad. He was worried about her - but he had a right to be.

"Yeah." She ran a hand over her face. "I'm gonna try to find my mom and then head back."

"Try to find her? Aren't you with them?"

"I fell asleep." Mackenzie suddenly realized how bad that sounded. Her father went in and out of surgery and se slept through the whole thing.

"You've been asleep this whole time," Will laughed.

"Please Will..." She tried to control the sudden onslaught of emotions.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly. "I will come get you."

"Kay." She responded and hung up.

She walked to the nurse's desk and located her father's new floor. She quickly made her way up to the fourth floor to find her mom and get a quick update. But when she rounded the corner of the waiting room, she found more family members, her mother was hunched over crying, Ron was talking to a few people when he noticed her walk in.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly to her brother when he walked up to her

"There has been some complications," he led her towards a corner. "I guess when they went under, Dad was allergic to the anesthesia, but no one realized this until they had his chest open. So they put him back together, tried to wake him up and get him on antibiotics. But because of the reaction he's..." Her brother looked around for a minute.

"What? He's what? Tell me."

"He's in a coma." He finished quickly.

"Why didn't you fucking come and get me?!" Mackenzie screamed, causing the attention to turn to them.

"I figured you could use the sleep without the emotional trauma."

"Yeah," Mackenzie pinched her nose. "So now what?"

"Now we wait."

"How long?"

"Could be hours or days. Months. We don't know." Ron guessed.

"I need to call Will, he's coming to get me."

"Mac, go home." Ron sighed.

"I-I can't-" the tears filled her eyes. "Like you said earlier-"

"Forget what I said." Ronstated quickly. She hated that he teased her as much as he did. She took it so personally.

"But-"

"Go home with Will. Eat, sleep, cry... Whatever it is you need to do. Because tomorrow, when the rest of us can't be here, you will."

"You'll call me-"

"You will be the first to know. I'll call Will if you don't answer."

"Okay." She replied softly.

"Go." He instructed.

Mackenzie got into the elevator that took her down to the main floor. Trying to keep herself together as much as she could - practice for when her walls would come down with Will.

The cool night air hit her hard, slapping some color into her cheeks. The car pulled up and Mackenzie climbed in. Will was in the backseat waiting. The moment Will saw her face, he knew that the update she just got was bad.

"You okay?" He asked, instinctively putting his arm around her. She leaned into him and shook her head. "You want to talk?"

"Not yet," Mackenzie gripped into his shirt. "When we get back."

"I've got dinner. I made that pasta dish you love." He whispered to her. "We can eat and sleep?" He asked.

She just nodded her he looked down he could see the tears coming.

"I might need help sleeping." Her voice was raspier than intended.

"That's okay," Will was rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"No, I'm going to need something stronger than you Will."

"Well, the good news is you can have a double dose."

"Okay," she nodded, not dulling picking up on the joke.

"Get changed and come back out here." Will told here once they got back to the hotel. During Will's shopping trip, he got her a pair of yoga pants and other toiletries that she missed the first night.

"How'd you k know I forgot all that stuff?"

"Did you forget that I've dated you?" He laughed.

"I did not," she laughed back.

"Come on and heat," Will pulled her over to the small table in the suite. They ate dinner, laughing and joking for almost an hour, neither wanting to remember the circumstances of why they were together like this to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

After some debate, Mackenzie gave in to Will's advice on taking something to help her sleep. She was worried that if she took anything to help her sleep then she would miss her phone if it rang. He had to promise to answer it, wake her up and take her to the hospital if necessary. He sat on the couch with her, watching a reality show while she fought the medication. But when she stopped mid sentence and her head fell heavily on his shoulder, he knew she had given up the fight. He carried her to the bed, tucked her in and turned out the lights. He found her phone on the counter, quickly located the number he was looking for and called it.

"Mac, I told-"

"It's Will. She's sleeping."

"How's she doing?" Ron asked on the other side of the phone.

"She ate, she's asleep. I didn't ask questions, but she's torn up."

"I knew she'd take this the hardest."

"What's going on?" Will lit the cigarette and exhaled.

"Long story short, they induced a coma. There were complications during the surgery. So when they pulled out, middle of the surgery, they just induced the coma to avoid any further complications."

"Between you and I," Will placed the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled quickly. "What's his outcome look like?"

"Just between us," Ron started to whisper, "it's not good."

"Fuck," Will put out the cigarette and ran his hand through his hair. "Like really bad?"

"They're talking that he's not going to make it now."

"Does Kenzie know yet?"

"No," Ron explained. "I was hoping you could help me. You know, be there when it happens or something. I'm not good at emotional things. When she cries, I can't- it's too much."

"Yeah," Will sighed. "I'll be there tomorrow with her."

"We should have more answers by then."

"Good. What time should we show up?"

"Whenever you can. By the time visiting hours start at 10, most of the gang will have gone home."

Will finished the conversation with Ron quickly. He contemplated staying up for a while longer, but when he saw her curled in a ball on the side of the bed, he knew that she'd need him.

As soon as his head hit the pill, her phone was blasting sound bits and vibrating noisily on the table beside him. He picked it up to see Ron was calling.

"Hey." Will answered.

"You need to get up here. They just called it. They said that he'll be on life support, mom is saying that he wouldn't want this, the doctor says once he's off life support his heart will fail..." There was a cry in the background.

"Okay - we will be there. Don't let anything happen til she gets to talk to him."

"I'll do my best."

Will hangs up and looks to his right at her snoring body. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Mackenzie." Will spoke loudly as he got dressed. "Get up."

No response. He walks over to her side and uncovers her, hoping the cold air will shock her into consciousness. She mumbles and reaches for him.

"Kenzie, honey, you need to get up now." He shakes her body. "Your dad needs you."

As if he said a magical word, her eyes shot open and she was wide awake.

"Wh-what?"

"I'll explain in the car," he pulls her up and grabs her bag.

He's dragging her through the hotel when she finally realizes what is happening.

"This... It's too soon."

"Mac, we just need to get there. Please just stick with me."

The can ride was quiet and quick. When they arrived she bolted from the car as fast as she could into the hospital. Will followed closely after tossing money in the direction of the driver.

"Mackenzie!" Ron yelled over as she talked to someone at the desk. She ran over to her brother.

"What's wrong?" Mackenzie asked trying to catch her breath.

"Dad... He's going to go."

"Go? Go where? This is the best cardiac hospital."

"Mackie," Ron pulled at her hand. "He's going to die."

"What?" Her hand flew up to her mouth and her knees gave out below her. To caught her and pulled her into a hug.

"You need to say your goodbyes." Rob whispered.

"Not yet." Mackenzie cried.

"They're giving us an hour. Get in there."

Will walked up to the group just as Mackenzie slowly made her way into the room. Ron looked at Will with tears in his eyes.

"Hey man," Will pulled Ron into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"Promise me something," Ron pulled back and looked at Will.

"Anything."

"No matter what happens after this, promise me you'll take care of her. She loves you so much. And I don't know why you're the only one who can't see this. Dad would want you to be in her life."

"I'm not going anywhere." Will smiled.

The two men sat in the waiting area for 45 minutes while Mackenzie had her time alone with her dad. The rest of the family came in to be with him when the nurse would turn off the machine.

Will was standing behind Mackenzie. She had been crying pretty hard, her whole face was red, puffy eyes and her cheeks were glossy with wet tears. She was trying to be strong. As soon as the nurse flipped the machine to off, a silence fell amount the room as they listened and hoped for what would be a miracle, Mackenzie turned around and fell into Will's arms. She buried her head in his chest and let his shirt muffle her cries.

He slowly pulled her out of the room and into he waiting room, where it was even more quiet. This gave her permission to cry even louder, becoming hysterical, she held on to Will's shirt as he tried to get her to sit down in a chair.

"Hon, sit down and relax for a minute." He was pushing on her to deprecate her from him.

"Will-" she cut herself off with even more choked back sobs.

"I'm not leaving." Will kneeled in front of her. She fell forward, trying to keep herself in the safety of his arms and chest.

"Whoa, Kenzie-" Will caught her. "Please sit up for me honey."

Will tried again to push her shoulders back. She fought against him momentarily before following his directions.

"He's gone." She whispered. "My dad is gone." She broke down again.

"It's okay." Will's hand rested on her knees. "I'm going to go talk to your brother. Stay here, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded through her tears.

Will got up and head back into the room to find her family. He had to figure out what the next steps would be, who was taking care of the necessities (the funeral arrangements, the will, the hospital bills, etc). Then he could focus on Mackenzie.


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke up sometime hours later. It was early morning and the daylight was barely coming up over the horizon.

It took him a moment to recall the events that happened previously in the night. Mackenzie took her father's death better than he originally anticipated - but she was still pretty torn apart with it. After seeing them take her father out of the room she had become so hysterical that he had to take her home. Under other circumstances, it would have been hilarious to see Mackenzie throw a tantrum in public. This time, however, broke his heart to watch her fall apart on the floor.

He soon realized that Mackenzie wasn't in the bed  
with him anymore. He got up to find her. They were still staying in the hotel suite, there weren't many places she could go without leaving the hotel.

He found her sitting out on the balcony on one of the patio chairs. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, the wind blowing her loose hair around her face, she cradled a coffee cup in one of her hands. Will grabbed the throw blanket off the edge of the bed and headed out to see her.

"If you drink too much of that, it'll keep you up all night."

"It's just water." Mackenzie sniffled.

"Kenzie," Will draped the blanket over her shoulders. "You're going to catch a cold out here."

"That's okay."

"I know you're upset right now, but let's go inside." Will reached for her hand.

"Not yet." Mackenzie whined.

"Mac, it's going to rain any minute and it's 40 degrees out here."

"Please Billy," her tears started to fall even harder. "Just a few more minutes."

Will could never say no to her. "5 minutes," he held up his hand to show 5 fingers. "Then I'm dragging you back in here."

She nodded. He reluctantly walked back into the hotel suite and wait for her in the living room area. The moment he saw her stand he made his way back quickly to the balcony door. When she met him, the blanket fell off her shoulders as she fell into him. Her arms locked around his waist, head slamming into his shoulder.

"It's okay," he would whisper in her ear. After several minutes had past, he led her over to the bed. When he sat her down on the edge of the bed, he kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm cold," she announced to him. He nodded his head, reaching past her for one of his sweaters.

"Mackenzie," Will was stern. "The next few days are going to be beyond difficult for you and your family. And I need you to trust me. I'm going to help you guys out with whatever you need, but you have to trust me."

"I never stopped trusting you." Mackenzie whispers, still struggling to get Will's sweater on.

"You need to get some sleep and something to eat."

She nodded her head. "I can't sleep." She confessed.

"I know." Will ran his fingers through her hair, combing it behind her ear. "I ordered room service while you were outside. Once you eat, you are gonna take something to help you sleep."

She kept her eyes on the ground and her head low.

"Tomorrow we have to meet with a bunch of lawyers, make the funeral arrangements, and a bunch of other random things."

"Billy," she started getting choked up again. "I can't-"

"I know." He was now sitting next to her. "When you wake up tomorrow I will be out with your brother taking care of these things. Right now," Will looked at the bedside clock. "Sloan is on her way here. When you wake up, she will be here with strict orders to make sure you shower and eat. And you'll find one of my credit cards in your wallet to go do whatever it is you need to do."

"I can't do that,"

"But you will." Will smiled. "And if you come back here without a single charge, I will be offended."

Mackenzie leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She said so quietly.

"Anytime honey," Will kissed the top of her head. 

The food came shortly after and Mackenzie ate more than she thought she would. She took a sleeping pill in the middle of her meal, Will had hoped that it would help get her to sleep sooner.

She woke up in the bed, wrapped up with the comforter tucked around her small frame. She was still wearing Will's sweater from the night before. She reached for her phone and found a sticky note attached that simply read 'call me when you wake up.'

"Good morning," Will said as cheerfully as possible.

"Hi Will," Mackenzie burrowed deeper into the bed, his scent and his voice putting her into a comfortable, sleepy mood. "Why did you leave?"

"I told you last night that I was going to help take care of stuff."

"I know. I just wish you could be here with me right now."

"I'll be back soon, honey." Will hated how she sounded. So defeated, so let down and sad.

"Okay." She let out a loud exhale.

"Sloan's in the room next to you. Eat some food, and go have fun together. Please."

"I will, but I'm not using your card."

"Mackenzie. Not up for discussion, use my damn card."

"Fine."

"That's my girl." Will smiled on the other end of the phone. "Now gt going, I'm texting Sloan to let her know that your awake. You won't have much time before she let's herself into our room."

"She has a key?" Mackenzie almost shouted.

"You bet." Will knew that Mackenzie would do anything to stay in bed all day. "Go shower."

"How do you know me so well?" Mackenzie whispered after he hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Even if she wanted to cry or feel a little bit of sadness, she had no time too. Sloan took full advantage of planning out a schedule. First a 90 minute massage, a mani-pedi, lunch, shopping, and then she dragging her off to a movie. Mackenzie couldn't remember the last time she had ever gone to the movies. Sloan kept the conversation going on light subjects, Mackenzie didn't even think about real life.  
Until now. They were at the hotel's bar and restaurant, waiting for Will. Mackenzie snuck away to go use the restroom. She was digging through her purse for Chapstick when she came across an old photo. She often carried pictures of her family with her, but she never remembered putting this in her bag. Unless Ron or her mom slipped it in when she wasn't paying attention. Then again, her mind had been so scattered all weekend that she may have put it in there herself and completely forgot.  
She started to cry, memories flooding back to her. She had a great childhood, exceptional some would say. And this sudden death took them all by surprise. Mackenzie knew that the doctors did all that they could do - but maybe, she wondered sometimes, was there one more thing they could've tried? She knew it was ridiculous to think this after he had passed, but she followed her thoughts where ever they took her.  
She let her mind wander over to Will. He was the only constant male figure in her life next to her father and grandfather. First her grandfather left, then her dad, it was only time before she'd lose Will too. She had already lost him once. By some random act of God she was back in his life. She had no idea what she did to deserve this. She knew Will put up with her because she was around, he cared for her, but that was it. She seemingly believed she still loved him and that maybe, he could love her too. But it seemed like a far away option.  
Her cell phone had gone off a few times, no doubt Sloan was getting worried. She tried to put herself back together as much as she could. It would be evident that she had been crying. Her face always got red and blotchy and her voice would detect tears.

"You okay?" Sloan asked when Mackenzie walked up to the table.

"Hmmm." She tried to not speak too much. Will was already seated next to Mackenzie's chair.

"Mac, we can go back upstairs," Sloan started, but Mackenzie interrupted.

"Let's just eat, okay?" Her voice was breaking. Both of her friends starred at her, waiting for an outburst. "Please?" She begged.

"Okay, we can eat." Will spoke softly. "Sloan?" He prompted.

"Yes, let's eat."

"Thank you." Mackenzie shoved a fork full of pasta into her mouth. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. But when Will snuck his hand under the table to squeeze her knee, she found his hand with her free one and held on to him. It was a small comfort. But she needed him the most right now.

Sloan had come up with them after dinner. After the three of them carried on conversation for a half hour Mackenzie excused herself. She made her way into the bathroom and closed the door.

"She seemed okay today, we talked and had a lot of fun." Sloan whispered.

"She used my card?" Will questioned.

"Yeah. He wasn't happy about it, but I told her that I would tell you."

"She seems to be distancing herself from me lately. In the past few hours, it seems even more so than before."

"I'm sure she needs some time to think about things."

"I'm just worried about her. She only sleeps when I drug her, she hardly has eaten anything in the last 48 hours."

"I made her eat a pretzel at the mall today."

"So that and half a plate of pasta. I don't know how much she's had to drink."

"Will," Sloan stood up from the couch and gathered her things. "Imagine only having a few male role models in life. And you just lost on of them - and it's the one who loved you unconditionally. What would that do to you?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Mackenzie doesn't love many people Will. She's been hurt too much by too many people. For whatever reason, after all the shit you've put her through,"

"Now wait a minute-" Will sat up from his slouching position.

"Shut up and listen to me. For whatever reason, she loves you. You are an amazing guy and you treat her like a queen when you want too. She just lost her father. I'm sure she's probably wondering when she's going to lose you." Sloan walked out of the hotel suite with Will stunned and baffled.

He waited a few moments before heading I've to the bedroom and bathroom to find Mackenzie. Her shoes, purse and a shopping bag lay at the foot of the bed in a messy pile. He smiled knowing that she actually did some shopping.

"Kenzie?" He knocked softly on the door.

"Give me a minute," she responded quietly.

He didn't wait for her, he slowly opened the door to find her sitting on the floor.

"Hon," Will sighed. "Why do you do this? You don't need to hide out in the bathroom to cry."

"I didn't want to worry you guys," as if this resolution opened up the flood gates, her crying became more intense.

"It's okay to be sad and upset. We aren't going to be upset about that. We just want you to be happy again."

Mackenzie nodded her head and stood up. She was still crying just as hard and she staggered her way over to Will. She fell into his arms and let him hold her.

He eventually guided her out to the bed. He grabbed his extra pair of pajama bottoms and his sweater that she had on the other night.

"You want me to help?" He asked so quietly that you almost couldn't hear him over her tears.

She nodded her head yes and he began to undress her. He pulled the shirt over her head, keeping his eyes locked on hers. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, grabbed the sweater and pulled it over her head.  
As he helped with her pants, she stepped out of the legs of her jeans and pulled up his pants. With shaking hands, she reached up and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him with an intensity and passion. He forgot what it was like, kissing her like this. He could feel the hot tears on his own face as she continued to kiss him. She was crying again. He would give anything for her to stop crying. It broke him apart knowing he couldn't fix it.

"Kenzie," he started to pull away. "Honey. We can't do this..."

"I- um, sorry." Her hands flew over her mouth and she cried harder. "I didn't mean too. I mean, I want too, I just... Fuck." And she was gone again. The bathroom door slammed closed and she slid to the floor, letting it all out. She was crying uncontrollably. And so forceful that it was starting to scare her, which inevitably made her cry even harder.

"Mackenzie," Will knocked. "Open the door."

"Please... Go." She was able to get out.

He tried the door, but it was locked. He knocked again, louder.

"Open the door Mackenzie. I'm not fucking around."

"Leave me alone!" Mackenzie screamed so loud he was sure that the other hotel guests heard.

"Mac," he sighed, leaning against the door. "Please let me in."

She didn't respond, only continued to be hysterical. This went on for about an hour. Will knew she had to get this out, but he worried that she would make herself sick. And with him locked out of that small bathroom, it made it harder for him to help her. He waited, sitting with his back against the doorframe. He knew he could easily pick the lock, but he wanted to give her that time and space.

It was close to midnight when Will gave up on waiting. It was over 2 hours that she had locked herself in the bathroom. He slowly, cautiously picked the lock and opened the door. Mackenzie was laying down on the floor, curled up in a ball with her back against the tub. She used her hands as a pillow and one of the towels covered her like a blanket.

"Kenzie," Will tried to wake her. "Come on baby."

"Please," she started to cry again. As if her body never really stopped crying, just slowed down the process for a while.

"I'm not mad," he spoke softly as he picked her up. "Let's go to bed, okay?"

"Billy," she recognized his scent and grabbed onto him. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Tears still flowed freely. But Will hoped that these were tears if relief. This poor woman had cried enough today.

"Do you want to sleep or stay up for a while?" Will wasn't sure if she'd want to talk or just be around him before falling asleep. He also didn't want to push her by laying in bed with her - he just pushed her away from kissing him.

"Just stay here." She kept her face hidden.

"Okay," Will picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He flipped on the tv and grabbed a blanket. "Do you want anything to drink?"

She shook her head, wrapping the the blanket around her shoulders even tighter.

Will sat sideways on the couch, he was laying with his head and shoulders on the arm rest. He motioned for Mackenzie to come lay with him. She laid between his legs, with her head on his chest. His right hand was in her hair, gently rubbing her scalp. His left hand was holding hers, resting on his chest.

"I love you Mackenzie. I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize - this is short and probably the worst funeral I've ever written. I just, to be honest, wanted to be done with it. I have another idea - will be writing it soon. I needed to finish this before I started the other one. **

When Mackenzie woke up, it didn't take her long to remember last night's events.

Her first instinct was to run. Get as far away as possible. Then she realized that this was Will she was running from. While part of her was completely embarrassed, she was also relieved. She possibly would have fallen completely apart without him.

Then again, she completely fell apart with him.

All of this thinking had caused a few tears to build in her eyes. She squeezed them tight to hold back the pain for a while longer.

Will could feel her body start to tremble, waking him from his slumber. He pulled her as close as he could, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Kenzie," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry Will." She clutches his shirt tighter. Sorry for what? She suddenly could figure out why she felt the need to apologize.

"Stop." He replied quickly. "There is nothing to apologize for, but I think that we should talk about that kiss."

"I didn't mean-"

"Let me talk for a while." He put a finger to her lips to hush her.

"I'm in love with you. I will always love you no matter what. I want nothing more than to be with you everyday and make you happy, but I am," he paused. "I don't want to jump to anything right now. Not with your dad's passing..."

"Do you mean that?" Mackenzie almost whispered.

"Would I be here if I didn't mean it?"

"We're friends."

"Yes," he cupped her face, trying to brush away the tears. "I want to be more than friends, I want to try again with you."

She swallowed hard and tried to burrow into him.

"But you are in a very emotional place right now. I don't want to rush this like we did before. I want this to work this time."

"Billy," she kissed him. "You know I love you. I've been waiting so long to hear you say this to me."

"Not to change the subject, but we've got a long day ahead. The funeral is tomorrow, so we have a few more things to do."

"I don't want to go." She stated quickly.

"It's your dad, you're going."

"Will."

"Mackenzie."

"I'm not going." She rolled over and removed herself from the bed quicker than Will could grab her.

"This isn't a discussion. You will be there."

"It's my father. I will choose what I'm doing." She slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Seriously?" Will said frustrated with her antics. Locking herself in the bathroom whenever she wanted to hide was not healthy behavior.

They made their way through the church, following closely behind her brother. The priest was discussing the motions of the group of people that would soon be there for the funeral. Her mother sat in the front row, crying, a pile of Kleenex scattered in the chair next to her. Mackenzie reached for Will's hand and squeezed it hard.

And after the funeral ended, the four of them were the last to leave. Mackenzie was doing fairly well considering. She hadn't gone up to the casket yet, and he was hoping that she'd wait to do that last.

Will watched as she tentatively made her way up to the casket. The last small group I people making their way out of the church.

Mackenzie wasn't sure what to do. But the second she saw his face, his body dressed in the old black suit and his hair slicked over just perfectly, she lost it. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you so much Daddy." She cried. She didn't know what the future would hold, and her father was always the best at putting her mind at ease when it came to things like that.

Moments turned into a half hour. The funeral home came to retrieve the casket for the burial service.

"You can't take him yet."

"Ma'am, we are on a tight schedule."

"You can't have him!" Mackenzie yelled as they took the casket away. "Stop!" She fell to the ground, crying, saying incoherent words.

"Kenzie," Will was suddenly behind her. "Come on, hon."

"Their taking him," she said once she was standing and folded into his arms.

"That's okay, it's alright..." He smoothed her hair.

"Billy." She muttered. He pulled her face back to see her eyes. Her crying still intense. "I want to go home."

"Home here or home New York?"

"New York."

"You don't want to go to the burial? The dinner at your mom's? You want to get in a plane and leave now?"

She nodded her head and swallowed hard, "Please?"

"This is the last time you'll get to see your dad,"

"The last time I saw my dad, he was healthy and happy. Laughing and hugging me. Right now I just want to be in my own bed around my other family."

"Okay, let's go." He smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her out the church.


End file.
